harrypotterfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Azkaban
'Azkaban '(Engels: Azkaban) is een fort gelegen op een eiland in het midden van de Noordzee. Het dient in de magische gemeenschap van Groot-Brittannië als een gevangenis voor veroordeelde criminelen. Azkaban werd gebouwd in de 15de eeuw en is sinds 1718 in gebruik als detentiecentrum.Writing by J.K. Rowling: "Azkaban" op ''Pottermore'' Door bepaalde bezweringen te gebruiken, is Azkaban verborgen voor de Dreuzelwereld en is het Onleesbaar. Vanaf Eldritch Kannewasser's bezoek in de jaren 1730 of 1740Eldritch Kannewasser bezocht Azkaban toen hij Minister van Toverkunst was, wat betekent dat het ten vroegste in 1733 en uiterlijk in 1747 moet zijn., is er een kerkhof op het eiland gevestigd om degenen die in de gevangenis zijn gestorven te voorzien. De meeste gevangenen binnen de muren sterven aan wanhoop en verloren de wil om te leven. Dit komt door de aanwezigheid van de Dementors die het eiland bewaken. Dementors zuigen alle geluk uit mensen en laten hen achter met hun slechte herinneringen. Langdurige blootstelling leidt meestal tot waanzin en zelfs tot de dood. Terwijl er andere tovergevangenissen bestaan, zoals Normengard (die uitsluitend werd gebruikt om de vijanden van zijn schepper Gellert Grindelwald en uiteindelijk zichzelf vast te houden), is Azkaban de enige bekende vesting die het "officiële" huis van bewaring is voor Britse tovenaars. Geschiedenis Het eiland in de Noordzee waarop de tovenaarsgevangenis is gebouwd, is nooit op een tovenaars- of Dreuzel-kaart verschenen. Wellicht beoefende de eerste bewoner, of zelfs de schepper, Ekrizdis, de ergste soorten duistere magie en bouwde hij een fort op het eiland om daar Dreuzelzeilers te martelen en te vermoorden. Na zijn dood vervaagden de verschillende Verhullingsbezweringen die over het eiland waren geplaatst en werd het Ministerie van Toverkunst bewust van het bestaan van de mysterieuze plek. Degenen die het verlaten fort betraden om het te onderzoeken ontdekten, te midden van andere verschrikkingen, een plaag van Dementors. De tovenaarsautoriteiten van toen overwogen de vesting te vernietigen, maar uit angst voor vergelding door de duisteren entiteiten of het eiland zelf, besloten tegen een dergelijke actie. Het Ministerie stond toe dat de omvangrijke kolonie bleef; het eiland bleef dus vele jaren, misschien decennia, ongemoeid en ongecontroleerd totdat het Internationale Statuut van Geheimhouding werd ingesteld. Vanwege de onpraktischheid van het gebruik van kleine, lokale gevangenissen, wat geluiden, geuren en lichtshows als gedetineerden ontsnapten, werden plannen voor een enkele, speciaal gebouwde tovenaarsgevangenis op een afgelegen Hebriden-eiland gemaakt bij het aannemen van het Internationale Statuut van Geheimhouding. Toen echter Damocles Bijlhout in 1718 werd verkozen tot Minister van Toverkunst, stond hij erop in plaats daarvan Azkaban te gebruiken, omdat hij de Dementors als een potentiële aanwinst zag: door ze aan het werk te zetten als bewakers konden ze kosten, tijd en levens sparen. Dit plan werd uiteindelijk in gang gezet en, ondanks protesten, bleef Azkaban de gevangenis van de toverwereld tot het einde van de Tweede Tovenaarsoorlog, voornamelijk vanwege het lage uitbraakpercentage. Vanaf dat moment dienden de Dementors het Ministerie als bewakers van Azkaban, aangezien de regeling hen in staat stelde zich te voeden met de emoties van de gevangenen binnen haar muren. Oppositie tegen het gebruik van Azkaban manifesteerde zich echter wel. Ergens tussen 1733 en 1747 bezocht Minister Eldritch Kannewasser Akzaban en was met afschuw vervuld over de onmenselijke niveaus van wanhoop en waanzin die de Dementors bij de gevangenen veroorzaakten. Hij vormde een commissie om alternatieve oplossingen of verzachtende maatregelen te vinden, waarvan de minste was om de Dementors te verwijderen; zelfs dit ontving echter tegenstand van degenen die een invasie van het vasteland vreesden als de Dementors hun voedselbron werd ontnomen. Kannewasser stierf gedurende zijn termijn aan de Drakenpest, en dus stopte de campagne om een alternatief voor Azkaban's Dementors te vinden. In tegenstelling tot de positie van zijn voorganger werd, toen Minister Hesphaestus Gore aantrad, de gevangenis gerenoveerd en verstrekt. Er ontstond in de volgende paar eeuwen geen serieus verzet tegen het voortdurende gebruik van de gevangenis, en geen enkele Minister overwoog de gevangenis te sluiten totdat Minister van Toverkunst Romeo Wolkenveldt in 1998 grote hervormingen van het gehele Ministerie doorvoerde. Sinds 1717 leidt het gebruik van één van de drie Onvergeeflijke Vloeken op een ander mens tot een levenslange gevangenisstraf in Azkaban (tenzij er voldoende bewijs is dat de gebruiker dat deed onder invloed van de Imperiusvloek, of wettelijke uitzonderingen zijn gemaakt door het Ministerie van Toverkunst zoals in het geval van Schouwers tijdens de Eerste Tovenaarsoorlog). Het was tijdens de Eerste Tovenaarsoorlog dat Bartolomeus Krenck Sr., destijds Hoofd van het Departement van Magische Wetshandhaving, vele verdachten zonder rechtszaak tot Azkaban veroordeelde. Hoewel hierdoor veel Dooddoeners konden worden opgesloten zonder hen een kans te geven om te ontsnappen door rechtbanken te manipuleren, resulteerde dit ook in onrechtmatige opsluiting van onschuldigen, zoals Sirius Zwarts. Veel burgers van de magische gemeenschap steunden deze beweging, vanwege de terreur van Heer Voldemort die de natie in zijn greep hield; het was pas toen de oorlog eindigde en de vrede terugkeerde dat mensen zagen dat Krenck's acties te grof waren. Het tevens gedurende de eerste oorlog dat Alastor Dolleman, de beroemde Schouwer, vele Dooddoeners gevangen nam, wat resulteerde in dat "de helft van de cellen van Azkaban door zijn toedoen bezet zijn". Tijdens de Tweede Tovenaarsoorlog, waarbij de Dooddoeners het Ministerie overnamen, raakte de gevangenis ook in hun gebruik. Ze lieten al hun kameraden vrij en spraken hen valselijk vrij, terwijl ze veel onschuldige Dreuzelgeborenen en andere vijanden van hen onder schijnprocessen en verzonnen beschuldigingen veroordeelden tot Azkaban. Ook kregen de Dementors meer gebieden om over te heersen dan alleen de gevangenen te bewaken. Sommige Dreuzelgeborenen hebben de beproeving in Azkaban niet overleefd, een reden waarom Dorothea Omber een levenslange gevangenisstraf kreeg nadat de Dooddoeners waren verslagen. Azkaban verdiende een reputatie als een gruwelijke plek, voornamelijk vanwege de Dementors. Vanwege deze wezens zijn de meeste gevangenen uiteindelijk krankzinnig geworden en stierven ze langzaam onder de depressieve invloed van de Dementors, omdat ze hun wil om te leven verloren waren en zelfs stopten met eten. Zelfs degenen die het overleefden en werden vrijgelaten, zouden getraumatiseerd blijven door hun ervaringen in de gevangenis: Asmodom Mergel werd zwaar verzwakt tijdens zijn straf van zes maanden, wat mogelijk een bijdragende factor was aan zijn vroege dood, terwijl Rubeus Hagrid zich nog lang na zijn vrijlating kon herinneren hoe ellendig hij daar was. Zelfs Sirius Zwarts en Bellatrix van Detta's uiterlijk waren vertekenende tekenen van hun achteruitgang binnen de gevangenis, en ze verloren het grootste deel van hun aristocratische uiterlijk. De voornaamste zorg van de Dementors was hun toevoer van menselijke emoties om zich te voeden en, gezien de vrijlatingstermijnen van de gevangenen, leken ze niet blij om hen te laten gaan. Veel bewoners van de tovenaarsgemeenschap bleven echter blij dat de Dementors de gevangenen bewaakten, in de overtuiging dat ze deze gevaarlijke mensen binnen de afgelegen vesting hielden. Aan de andere kant waren er velen die zich verzetten tegen het idee om de gevaarlijkste volgelingen van Heer Voldemort in de handen van zulke duistere schepsels te houden, uit angst dat hun loyaliteit gemakkelijk door Voldemort kon worden overwonnen door onderhandelingen waar het Ministerie niet mee kon concurreren, en dat zij op een dag misschien de gevangenen de sleutel tot hun onrechtvaardige vrijlating zouden overhandigen. Beveiliging Vóór 1998 '' die de massale uitbraak van 1996 aankondigde]] Azkaban werd bewaakt door Dementors totdat de meesten van hen in opstand kwamen en zich bij Heer Voldemort voegde. Als gevolg hiervan ontsnapten de Dooddoeners van Heer Voldemort gezamenlijk om zich opnieuw bij hun meester te voegen in zowel 1996 als 1997.[[Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks|''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks]] Er rust waarschijnlijk een Anti-Verdwijnselspreuk over Azkaban; mocht dit niet zo zijn, dan konden tovenaars en heksen eenvoudigweg vanuit de gevangenis naar de buitenwereld Verdwijnselen. Hoewel het betwistbaar is dat de meeste heksen en tovenaars een toverstok nodig hebben om te Verdwijnselen, is dit mogelijk irrelevant, omdat geen van de gevangenen in het bezit van hun toverstokken blijft. De meeste gevangenen zouden hoe dan ook amper de kracht hebben om te Verdwijnselen, omdat de aanwezigheid van de Dementors, met name in grote aantallen, het gebruik van magische krachten remt. Vóór de opstand van de Dementors waren de enige mensen die ooit aan de gevangenis waren ontsnapt Barto Krenck Jr. en Sirius Zwarts, respectievelijk in 1982 en 1993. Barto Krenck Jr. werd door zijn vader, Barto Krenck Sr., naar buiten gesmokkeld en vervangen door zijn stervende moeder met behulp van Wisseldrank''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker'', terwijl Sirius kon ontsnappen door te veranderen in zijn Faunaat-vorm, een hond.''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban'' Een andere massale uitbraak vond plaats in 1997 (hoogstwaarschijnlijk in de zomer), maar werd om politieke redenen door het Ministerie verzwegen. Er is een kerkhof op het eiland buiten de muren van Azkaban waar de Dementors gevangenen begraven die zijn omgekomen. Als de overleden gevangene echter een familielid heeft die geen crimineel is, heeft het betreffende familielid het recht om het lijk op te halen voor een geschikte begrafenis, aangezien Barto Krenck Sr. het recht had om het lijk dat was vermomd als zijn zoon op te halen, maar ervoor koos om dit niet te doen uit vrees dat zou worden ontdekt dat hij een uitbraak had gepleegd. Hoewel de gevangenis zich midden in de oceaan bevind met ijzeren muren die het beschermen, was het onnodig om gevangenen in bedwang te houden, zoals Remus Lupos beweerde, omdat de gevangenen al in hun eigen hoofd gevangen zaten vanwege de intense depressie veroorzaakt door de Dementors. Zoals Sirius aangaf, werden de meeste gevangenen na korte tijd krankzinnig en sommigen stopten zelfs met eten, de voorkeur gevende aan het einde van hun leven binnen Azkaban. Bezoeken aan het eiland waren zeer beperkt, omdat alleen respectabele ambtenaren van het Ministerie met eventuele familieleden werden toegelaten. Een voorbeeld was toen Barto Krenck Sr. en zijn vrouw een sterfbedbezoek aan hun gevangen zoon werd toegestaan vanwege de hoge status van de eerstgenoemde in de regering; ze maakten gebruik van dit voorrecht om Barto Krenck Jr. uit de gevangenis te smokkelen. De Minister van Toverkunst mag ook de gevangenis bezoeken, om bepaalde gevangenen hun toestand te controleren, Cornelis Droebel deed bij Sirius Zwarts. Arthur Wemel bezocht eenmalig Azkaban voor zaken. Na 1998 Na het einde van de Tweede Tovenaarsoorlog en de benoeming van Romeo Wolkenveldt tot Minister van Toverkunst in 1998, waren Dementors niet meer werkzaam als bewakers van Azkaban. Dit was waarschijnlijk omdat ze bewezen onbetrouwbaar te zijn, en omdat de depressie en waanzin die hun aanwezigheid bij gevangenen veroorzaakte als onmenselijk werd beschouwd. Sinds ze zijn verwijderd, bewaken Schouwers om de beurten de gevangenis, zodat een aantal Schouwers worden aangewezen om op wacht te staan, waarbij andere Schouwers terugkeren om veldwerk te verrichten. Het is onbekend hoeveel overlevende Voldemort-aanhangers en Dooddoeners in de nasleep van de oorlog werden opgesloten. Alle ambtenaren van het Ministerie die willens en wetens met de ideologieën van Voldemort meegingen in de tijd dat het Ministerie onder zijn controle was, voornamelijk de Registratiecommissie van Dreuzeltelgen, werden veroordeeld tot Azkaban, de meest prominente persoon zijnde Dorothea Omber, voor haar misdaden tegen de mensheid (en meer in het bijzonder Dreuzelgeborenen). Het nieuwe beveiligingssysteem is effectief gebleken, omdat er sinds de implementatie geen ontsnappingen zijn voorgekomen. Bekende gevangenen Etymologie De naam Azkaban is geïnspireerd door het Hebreeuwse woord Abaddon, wat "plaats van vernietiging" of "diepten van de hel" betekent en put ook inspiratie uit de gevangenis Alacatraz voor de kust van San Francisco. Het kan ook afgeleid zijn van de naam van de Russische stad Abakan, die van oudsher door verschillende groepen ballingen werd bezet. Trivia * In de boeken is Azkaban misschien wel de meest gedetailleerde locatie die nooit verscheen. Er werd vaak naar verwezen in de boeken, maar behalve de omslag van één exemplaar van het derde boek, verscheen het nooit in een afbeelding in de boeken. Dit komt omdat, in tegenstelling tot de films, de boeken vrijwel uitsluitend werden verteld door de ogen van Harry Potter, die Azkaban nooit heeft bezocht of in Azkaban was geweest. * Er is in de verfilming van ''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'' een scène toegevoegd, waarin de massale uitbraak van 1996 uit Azkaban wordt getoond. Deze scène markeert de eerste en laatste verschijning van Azkaban. * In de verfilming van ''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'', bevindt Azkaban zich op een eiland, maar het eiland is vanwege de stormachtige zee rondom de toren niet te zien. * Op de voorkant van de Bloomsbury-editie voor volwassenen van het derde boek, wordt Azkaban weergegeven als een rechthoekige toren en in de vijfde film meer als een driehoekige toren. * Het is aannemelijk dat, als Sirius zijn status als Faunaat bekend was, het Ministerie voorzorgsmaatregelen had genomen om te voorkomen dat hij zou transformeren om te ontsnappen. Dit zou betekenen dat de beveiligingsmaatregelen van Azkaban niet altijd volledig worden gehandhaafd voor elke situatie, ervan uitgaande dat de bescherming met Dementors voldoende is. * Ontsnappen uit Azkaban is een ernstige overtreding, strafbaar met de erger-dan-de-dood Kus van de Dementor. Sirius Zwarts was hier voor voorbestemd, als hij niet van tevoren was gered, en Bartolomeus Krenck Jr. leed eraan toen zijn ontsnapping openbaar werd. Zo'n straf is waarschijnlijk omdat de ontsnapte gevangenen in kwestie te gevaarlijk waren om simpelweg in de gevangenis te worden hervestigd, omdat ze gemakkelijk weer kunnen ontsnappen. * Gevangenen van Azkaban hebben hun plaatskaartnummers in hun nek getatoeëerd en er worden foto's van hen genomen met hun officiële nummer. * Er is geen menselijk personeel (bewakers, ambtenaren, etc.) in Azkaban anders dan de gedetineerden. Alle gevangenen, zoals te zien in de films, dragen witte shirts met grijze strepen. Dit komt omdat Dementors worden genoemd als voldoende om de gevangenen binnen de muren van de gevangenis te houden en waarschijnlijk is het niet mogelijk dat menselijk personeel op zo'n depressieve plek zou kunnen werken. Echter, Romeo Wolkenveldt zuiverde Azkaban volledig van Dementors en verving ze met Schouwers. * Toegang tot Azkaban is ten strengste verboden voor alle mensen behalve hooggeplaatste ambtenaren van het Ministerie, en alleen zij krijgen toestemming om de gevangenis binnen te treden en gevangenen te bezoeken, hoewel dit zeer zeldzaam is. * Gevangenen van Azkaban worden door Schouwers naar de gevangenis gebracht, waardoor Schouwers de enige functionarissen zijn die regelmatig de gevangenis bezoeken maar alleen om gevangenen te overhandigen (voordat ze de Dementors als bewakers vervingen). Donders zou gevangenen begeleiden. * Het zijn van een niet-geregistreerde Faunaat wordt bestraft met een veroordeling tot Azkaban. Dit dwingt ook de mogelijkheid af dat Azkaban speciale voorzorgsmaatregelen neemt voor Faunaten, maar alleen als ze zich bewust zijn van hun onbevoegde vermogen, aangezien er voor Sirius niet zulke voorzorgsmaatregelen werden genomen. Zie ook * Dementor * Normengard * Onvergeeflijke Vloeken * Onleesbaarheid Verschijning * ''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer'''' * [[Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (film)|''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (film)]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (game)|''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (game)]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban|''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (film)|''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (film)]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (game)|''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (game)]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker|''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker (film)|''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker (film)]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks|''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (film)|''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (film)]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (game)|''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (game)]] * ''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins'''' * [[Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (film)|''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (film)]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood|''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood]]'' * ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 2 (game) '' * ''Harry Potter en het Vervloekte Kind '' * ''Harry Potter en het Vervloekte Kind (toneelstuk) '' * ''LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World '' * ''LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World '' * [[LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4|''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4]]'' * [[Pottermore|''Pottermore]] * ''Harry Potter: The Character Vault '' * ''Harry Potter: The Creature Vault '' * ''Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery '' Referenties Bron Deze pagina is een (gedeeltelijke) kopie en vertaling van de Engelse Harry Potter WikiaCategorie:Azkaban Categorie:Onleesbare locaties Categorie:Eilanden